


keep a place for me

by sujimin



Series: i wish you eternal sunshine [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Flashbacks, M/M, Minor Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Minor Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le, Post-Break Up, eternal sunshine au, i just love that movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujimin/pseuds/sujimin
Summary: yukhei had forgotten everything.mark wanted to forget everything, too, but it’s hard when all he sees is their memories.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: i wish you eternal sunshine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572532
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	keep a place for me

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the song self-control by frank ocean  
> i just love the eternal sunshine movie and frank ocean too much  
> also please bear with me since this is my first time writing on ao3 hhh i don't think i'm that professional yet  
> also please tell me if there are errors since english is my second language 
> 
> i hope u enjoy this story~
> 
> italicized - a flashback of their memories on mark's pov

Mark wanted to lie that he had pushed aside every memory that he had with Yukhei, just to assure his friends that he had been moving on, that he had been starting all over new. But it’s hard to convince them when everyone knows he wakes up in the middle of the night crying his heart out, longing for his past lover. Mark wanted to move on as well, to forget the pain that’s still lingering on his heart, he just didn’t know if he had the heart to start all over and move forward in his life without Yukhei by his side anymore.

He had encountered Yukhei last Monday at their favorite book café. Mark approached him, hoping to catch up with him, as they haven’t seen each other for months. “Hi, Yukhei.” the said man looked up at him, confusion evident in his eyes. “I’m sorry man, but who are you?” Mark was now mirroring the confusion in his eyes. He didn’t know if he was being serious or if he was just fooling around.

Mark then decided to just play along with him. “I’m --“ as he was going to introduce himself, he was cut off by a voice that sounded familiar. “Mark?” he turned around to see Sicheng smiling at him. “Sicheng! Long time no see, man.” Mark smiled back at him, even though he wanted to ask if Yukhei was being serious in not remembering him.

“Yukhei, do you mind if I leave you alone shortly? I’ll just talk to Mark.” when Yukhei nodded, Sicheng pulled Mark somewhere in the café where he couldn’t listen to their conversation. “Do you know a program about erasing one’s memories?” Sicheng asked Mark, who frowned. “No, I didn’t know about it. Did Yukhei undergo that program?” Mark had gotten his answer when Sicheng smiled sadly at him. “Sorry. Kun and I tried to stop him from erasing his memories with you, but he told us that he couldn’t take it anymore.” Mark felt a bitter feeling creeping up, a feeling that he didn’t know that would come back sooner than he expected. “It’s okay, it isn’t your fault. I guess it’s just how life works.” They bid their goodbyes to each other, Mark not forgetting to say goodbye to Yukhei, even though the latter still doesn’t recognize him.

As Mark was going back home, he had felt something in his coat’s pocket. He looked at it, it was a calling card from the clinic that has a program about erasing memories, the one that Yukhei had undergone. “ _Dear Mr. Dong Sicheng and Mr. Qian Kun, Yukhei Wong had erased Mark Lee from his memories. Please refrain from talking about their relationship from now on. Thank you.”_ had been printed on the middle, with‘NAKAMOTO INC.’ written on the bottom right, underneath it was their number. He still couldn’t wrap around his head that between the two of them, Yukhei was the one who had been the first one to break and to be brave to erase their memories like that.

He opened the door to his apartment that he had shared with the couple, Johnny and Taeyong, and Jeno, who has been his roommate since their college days. “Welcome back! How was your trip to the book café?” Jeno had been the one to greet him. “I just found out that Yukhei had erased our memories in his head.” Mark answered Jeno with a dry chuckle. Jeno, however, screamed an “Oh shit!” loudly enough to bring the couple in the living room. “What happened?” Johnny looked at the two curiously. As they all sat down, Mark took the card and placed it on the dining table. When they finished reading it, they proceeded to gather their thoughts, silence filling up the room.

“Do you want to do it as well?” Taeyong asked Mark. He thought about it, no, he thought about it during the entire trip back home. He wanted to forget the pain, but he wasn’t so sure if he wanted to forget the memories that had caused the pain, the person that had brought the memories. After what it seemed like 10 minutes, Mark answered Taeyong with a determined look on his face, “Well, what could go wrong?”

***

“Good morning, Mark. Did you bring everything that I have sent you?” Dr. Nakamoto, the one who will be doing the surgery on Mark, smiled as Mark nodded. He had told him to bring two things, the consent form and his things that are associated with Yukhei.

Dejun, Dr. Nakamoto’s assistant, guided Mark to the room where the whole thing will happen. In the room was their technician, Jungwoo. Mark got ready for everything and laid down on the bed. As Dejun placed the device on his head, he can feel himself drifting to unconsciousness, as Jungwoo chatters away with Dr. Nakamoto.

***

_Indigo. That was your hair color when I first saw you._

_You were rocking your heart out on stage, playing the bass, trying to recreate Alex Turner’s voice while singing Secret Door. You looked like you were having fun, like no one’s there. You got off the stage when Chenle, one of your friends, called you over to join us._

_I liked that you were enjoying your freedom, that you didn’t give a fuck about what others said about you._

_I came along with Jeno that night, which was friends with Chenle. I agreed to go with Jeno, even though I knew that I was just going to be a third-wheel the whole night, but it was always worth it, since I get to see my friend happy._

_When the two had forgotten that they had their friends with them, you asked me if I was ready to go out of there to give their own privacy. I said yes and told you to lead the way. You smiled at me the first time that night. We walked around the city, dancing in the middle of the road every now and then, since there were no cars at the time we were out. You laughed at everything that I say or joke about, that’s when I realized your smile was addicting._

_Eventually, we had to part ways, as the two found us and decided to call it a day. We exchanged our phone numbers. It was the first time in years that I was able to sleep happily. For once, I felt at peace._

_Indigo. Reflecting great devotion and addiction._

***

_The second time we met, your hair color was blue._

_We were both at a beach party, with you accompanying Chenle and Sicheng, me accompanying Jeno and Jaehyun. We both decided not to be a barrier for the two couples, so we walked around the beach, talking about what happened for the past few months that we haven’t seen each other._

_I asked you why you had changed your hair to blue. You told me that it was your favorite color at that time, and you’ve drunkenly asked Sicheng to dye your hair color blue since you saw a bottle of a blue Gatorade. I laughed and told you that you should thank your drunk self that it chose the color blue, since it looked good on you. You smiled shyly and thanked me. I think this was the first time that I ever saw you blushed when someone complimented you._

_We just laid down on the sand, waiting for the sun to be replaced by the moon. When it was night time, we just stargazed while waiting for our friends to come up to us and say that it’s time for us to leave. You held my hand the entire time. That’s when I knew that I have feelings for you._

_Blue. Reflecting tranquility and trust._

***

_The third time we met, it was because you asked me out on a date. The day before, you asked me what my favorite color of all time was. I told you it was red._

_At the hour you picked me up, I saw you changed your hair color into the color red. I told you that you were too cheesy, you winked at me and said, “Only for you, bro.” I laughed at you for calling me that when we were on our first non-platonic date._

_Our day went well, with you driving around town, stopping every once in a while when we saw a shop that peaked our interest and whenever we got hungry. This day also marked the time we discovered our favorite book café. We picked up our favorite books and found a place to sit. We exchanged our thoughts about why it became our favorite book. Mine was The Great Gatsby while yours was The Five People You Meet In Heaven. You were confused on why I like a book that didn’t have any happy moments, when you like a book that’s equally sad as the ending of The Great Gatsby. We decided not to talk about our book preferences and just read silently._

_We got out of the café when we heard your stomach grumbled and I laughed at you looking embarrassed. “Where do you want to eat?” I asked you. “Anywhere. I’m giving you the chance to decide.”_

_I decided for us to eat at a Chinese restaurant, since you once told me that you’ve been missing your home. You thanked me sincerely and kissed my cheek. As I looked at you, I felt myself falling deeper and faster._

_I realized that I didn’t want to erase you from my memory anymore. I wanted to keep you, to not let go of you, but we both know how that’ll end._

_Red. Giving energy and passion for everyone._

***

_You asked me to become officially your boyfriend after going out to dates for six months. Of course, I would’ve been a fool if I didn’t say yes. You changed your hair color to pink after that day._

_I asked you how do you have the patience to change your hair color from time to time, if your scalp is still intact. You told me that you wanted to be visible and different from everyone, and that your scalp was staying strong from the chemicals that you put on your hair. I told you that you were visible already, not only because of your height that makes you a yeti, because you give energy to everyone. It makes you different from everyone else._

_We contacted Johnny and Taeyong, inviting them to have a double date with us. When we met up with them, Johnny teased us, saying “About damn time you two got official.” I told him that he was one to talk, considering that he and Taeyong became boyfriends after a year that they confessed to each other. I remembered you once told me that in things like this that will affect your life, you should think about what your decision will be thoroughly, that you should be patient in discovering what you truly wanted to have and what you truly feel._

_We were happy back then, how did we end up like this? If I knew that it would had to end, then I wouldn’t even have started it at all._

_Pink. Reflecting unconditional love and understanding._

***

_We both didn’t know how it started or when it all began. But we both felt like we were drifting apart. We’ve been together for two years, it was only this time that we didn’t sync with each other. Heck, we didn’t even last a day without talking or seeing each other, how come this time that I saw you, I didn’t even know that you changed your hair color into green?_

_We met up on the train station that you have texted me to meet up with you. I knew from the start that you would break things off. We were too caught up with ourselves that we didn’t have the time for each other anymore. We’ve come to an agreement that we were better off as friends. We bid farewell to each other, you told me that if I ever need a friend, I’ll just text you and we’ll meet each other here._

_I didn’t know why it was this hard to forget you. We ended on a mutual agreement, but why did it hurt to move on from you?_

_Is it because of the fact that I have been hoping for us to get our shit together and make this work for us? Or is it because we still both loved each other that time, we were just too afraid to fight for what we had?_

_Maybe this is what drove you to erase me from your memories. You’re still hung up on what had happened to us and had a lot of what-ifs for our relationship. I can’t blame you for that._

_If I had just the courage to keep you, to stop you from walking away that time, maybe it wouldn’t have ended the same way._

_But unfortunately, our time is up. I can’t see you anymore nor feel you anymore. With the last memory in my head, you ran towards me. I told you that I was sorry for hurting you, for being distant towards you over the last months of our relationship. You told me that it was fine, that it was both our decision to make, that it wasn’t fair if I will blame it all on myself when you decided as well. You whispered into my ear one last time, “Meet me where we last saw each other.” And with that, you were gone._

_Green. Balancing out our minds and hearts, letting people grow._

***

Mark woke up with his head hurting. He can’t remember how he ended up sleeping on his bed, let alone remember what he had done the day before. “Strange,” he thought to himself. “All I can remember is a train station from around the city.” He got out of his bedroom, greeted his roommates a "Good morning." before going towards the bathroom.

Mark found himself going towards that train station that he had dreamt about and kept thinking about after washing up and preparing himself for the day. As he arrived at the station, he wondered to himself why he came here in the first place. He didn’t know anyone from this side of the city besides Sicheng, Kun, and Chenle, but he checked his phone and saw that they weren’t meeting up with each other that day.

Mark didn’t know why, but when he saw a man with a silver hair, he was suddenly hit with a sense of nostalgia. They made eye contact with each other which made Mark smile shyly at the man. Luckily, the man smiled wider back at him and waved. He saw the man walking towards him so he had prepared himself. He didn’t want to make a fool out of himself, since the stranger was very attractive.

“Hello, I’m Yukhei.” silver-haired man introduced himself, handing out his hand to Mark. He shook his hand and greeted him, “Good morning, Yukhei, I’m Mark.” As the train approached, they waited in the line to get in.

Mark was still confused on why he was there, but at least he had made a new friend at the station. He was thrilled on where the tracks would take him and Yukhei. "Maybe going here wasn't a bad idea after all." Mark had thought to himself when he saw Yukhei smiling at him.

**Author's Note:**

> if u had read this far then thank u (●⌒ｖ⌒●)  
> i just rlly wanted an eternal sunshine au and i can't handle the lumark drought oof  
> i'm sorry if this seemed rush or if some parts are out of the place hhhh it's been a while since i've written a fic  
> any comments would be appreciated ( ⸝⸝•ᴗ•⸝⸝ )੭⁾⁾


End file.
